


Bedienungsanleitung

by dornfelder



Series: Translated Works [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Artist Derek, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dornfelder/pseuds/dornfelder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alter, ich sage dir, es ist <i>überall</i>.” Stiles ist aufgebracht, weil Scott das Ausmaß seiner Verstörung anscheinend nicht verstehen kann. </p><p>Scott kaut mit offenem Mund an einem Twizzler und sagt: “Bist du sicher, es ist nicht wie damals in der achten Klasse, als du nach dieser Geschichtsendung davon überzeugt warst, Außerirdische hätten die Pyramiden gebaut?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedienungsanleitung

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Manual Instruction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/732399) by [Hsuany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hsuany/pseuds/Hsuany). 



> Originalanmerkung der Autorin:
> 
> Der Einfall geht auf helenish zurück, danke, liebe scatteredmuse fürs Betalesen.

Stiles ist in der Spielzeugabteilung bei Target – denn er ist definitiv nicht zu alt, um sich mit einem Neunjährigen um das letzte Exemplar der Spezialedition des klassichen DC Batmobils im Regal zu balgen – als er es zum ersten Mal bemerkt. 

Auf der Seite eines Hot Wheels Spiezeugsets befindet sich eine Illustration eines Teenagers im Karohemd mit extrem kurzen Haaren und schiefem Lächeln, der mit einem jüngeren Bruder spielt. Stiles überlässt das Batmobil dem Kind mit seinen verschmierten Wurstfingern und hebt die Packung hoch, amüsiert, und denkt bei sich, falls er je in Geldnot kommt, hat er ein Karriere als Modell vor sich. Zugegebenermaßen, manchmal fühlt sich Stiles wirklich wie eine laufende Comicfigur. 

Zwei Regale weiter findet er eine gespenstisch ähnliche Zeichnung desselben Typen mit kurzem Haar auf der Rückseite eines Waffeleisens, wo er in einzelnen Schritten nachvollzieht, wie man erfolgreich eine Waffel backt. Drei Regale gegenüber, auf einem Päckchen mit Verbandsmaterial, demonstriert die Figur das korrekte Verbinden eines verstauchten Handgelenks. 

Stiles verlässt den Laden, staunt über diesen kosmischen Zufall und wundert sich, welche existenzielle Bedeutung es hat, dass er sein Gesicht auf zufälligen Einkaufsprodukten wiederfindet. Hat er latente, narzisstische Tendenzen? Oder ist das der gleiche Haufen Unsinn, wie wenn Leute behaupten, die Jungfrau Maria auf Cheetos zu sehen? 

Nach diesem Tag sieht Stiles die Karikatur plötzlich überall. Er kann nicht damit aufhören, sie zu sehen. Im Supermarkt, an der Tankstelle, im Elektronikfachgeschäft, er findet andauernd solche Zeichnungen von diesem Typen, der hundertprozentig _er selbst_ ist, auf einer großen Auswahl von Produkten, und er beginnt zu denken, dass er den Verstand verliert.

“Alter, ich sage dir, es ist _überall_.” Stiles ist aufgebracht, weil Scott das Ausmaß seiner Verstörung anscheinend nicht verstehen kann. 

Scott kaut mit offenem Mund an einem Twizzler und sagt: “Bist du sicher, es ist nicht wie damals in der achten Klasse, als du nach dieser Geschichtsendung davon überzeugt warst, Außerirdische hätten die Pyramiden gebaut?”

“Erstens, ich weiß deine Andeutung, ich sei ein verrückter Verschwörungstheoretiker, keineswegs zu schätzen. Ich bin einfach nur jemand, der Möglichkeiten und Zusammenhänge nicht gern ignoriert. Zweitens, die Theorien von diesem Typ mit der komischen Frisur, der immer über Aliens redet, klingen für einen Vierzehnjährigen echt plausibel. Drittens, das ist überhaupt nicht zu vergleichen.” 

“Du meinst, da draußen malt irgendein Künstler obsessiv dein Gesicht auf Verpackungen. Das ist verrückt. Du bist paranoid.” 

“Ist es? _Bin ich das?!_ ”

Stiles fängt an, Sachen einzukaufen, so viele Sachen, wenigstens zehn Sachen mit einer Zeichnung von _ihm selbst_ darauf, und er setzt sich hin, um sie so intensiv zu analysieren wie ein Spurenexperte, der eine Serie von Morden untersucht. Er stellt fest, dass, obwohl alle Zeichnungen mit unterschiedlichen Techniken ausgeführt wurden, er zweifelsfrei sagen kann, dass sie alle vom selben Künstler stammen. Die Liniendicke ist konstant, die Farben sind auf die gleiche Weise aufgetragen, die Gesichtszuge immer auf gleiche Weise abgebildet – mit einem eigenwillig geschwungenen Mund und einer Stupsnase. 

Das ist, verflucht noch mal, _er._

Sie albern zusammen bei Walgreens herum, als Scott endlich überzeugt ist. 

“Oh, mein Gott!”, sagt Scott und hebt ein – Jesus Christus, ein Klistier? _Ehrlich?!_ \- “Ich denke, ich fange langsam an, dir zu glauben!”

Stiles starrt sprachlos auf die Rückseite der Packung, wo er in seinem Adamskostüm mit seinem Hintern in der Luft abgebildet ist, weil das laut Anweisung die bequemste Position ist, um sich etwas rektal einzuführen. Neben ihm bricht Scott, vornüber gebeugt, in Tränen aus, komplett mit Prusten und Schnauben, und lacht sich halb tot. 

“Aber warum musst du _nackt_ sein?” Drei Stunden später lacht Scott immer noch.

Stiles ist entschlossen, diesem _Was-zur-Hölle_ auf den Grund zu gehen. Er nimmt eine dreifache Dosis Ritalin und wird zum Internet-Detektiv. Er scannt die Illustrationen ein und sucht sie wie besessen per Bildersuche, um damit absolut keine brauchbaren Resultate zu erzielen. Welcher freiberufliche Illustrator hat heutzutage kein Portfolio online? Die Suche gestaltet sich zäh wie Leder. Stiles stellt eine Liste aller Firmen zusammen und recherchiert, wo sie ihr Verpackungsdesign in Auftrag geben, und wendet sich direkt an die Quelle, schickt Massen-E-Mails um Interesse daran zu bekunden, den Zeichner anzuheuern, komplett mit Bitten um Informationen und Preise. Einen Tag später hat er einen Namen. 

D. N. Hale.

Stiles scheißt sich fast in die Hose. 

Er fährt mit hundertzwanzig auf das Grundstück des teilweise renovierten Hauses der Hales – seit Oktober ist es in Arbeit, die Sanierung geht mit der Geschwindigkeit einer Schnecke auf Klebstoff voran, weil das Rudel permanent Pause machen und nervige, zeitaufwändige Sachen machen muss wie um sein Leben zu kämpfen – und Stiles fängt einfach an zu brüllen, weil er zu sauer ist, um so etwas Ruhiges und Logisches zu tun, wie an die Tür zu klopfen.

“Derek! _Derek, komm raus!_ ”

Als seine Schreie unbeantwortet bleiben, tut er die nächstbeste, wohlüberlegte Sache, die ihm in den Sinn kommt, und fängt an, das Haus mit Steinen zu bewerfen. 

“Derek Hale, bewege deinen Arsch hierher, ich habe dein Auto gesehen, ich weiß, dass du da darin bist! Stiles schleudert einen weiteren Stein, der vom Fenster im ersten Stock abprallt. Die Haustür fliegt auf und Derek stürmt auf die Terrasse, das ganze Gesicht ein einziges Stirnrunzeln. Selbst sein Kinn runzelt mit.

“Schrei doch bitte noch etwas lauter. Es wissen nicht genug meiner Feinde genau, wo ich wohne.”

Stiles holt aus und wirft Derek eine Shampooflasche an den Kopf – die Derek aus der Luft fängt, verdammte Matrix-Werwolf-Reflexe. “Ich _habe_ nicht mal Haar, warum mache ich Werbung für NaturaLocks?!”

Derek starrt auf die Flasche in seiner Hand hinunter, dann wieder hoch zu Stiles. “Wovon redest du?”

“Von jemandes Äußerem Profit zu machen, ohne sein Einverständnis? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, das ist _illegal_.”

“Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst.”

“Ehrlich?” Stiles blinzelt ihn ungläubig an. “Du versuchst es auf die Art? Okay. Klar. Mit Einverständnis des Gerichts präsentiere ich folgende Beweisstücke.” 

Er lässt seinen Rucksack von der Schultern gleiten und zieht den Reißverschluss auf, holt ein Objekt nach dem anderen hervor. 

“... Hier bin ich auf der Rückseite dieses Modems, wie ich die Installation eines WLANS erkläre. Hier demonstriere ich, wie man die Batterie einer Alarmanlage wechselt. Hier hänge ich ein frei schwebendes Bücherregal auf. Du lieber Himmel, ich bin so gescheit, gibt es irgendwas, das ich nicht kann? Und, schau mal an, hier zeige ich dir, wie man sich Dinge richtig in den Arsch schiebt, mach dir Notizen, denn genau dahin kannst du dir dein ‘Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst’-Gequatsche stecken.” 

Dereks Gesicht besagt, rauchst du Crack und Kokain? Aber seine Augenbrauen sagen: _Oh, Scheiße._ Die Augenbrauen lügen nie. 

“Ich weiß, dass du das bist”, sagt Stiles spitz. “Sie haben mir deinen Namen genannt.”

“Oh.” 

“ _Genau._ ” 

Stiles schnaubt und starrt ihn böse an, während Derek einen moosbedeckten Stein neben seinem Schu eingehend betrachtet. 

“Das ist etwas, was ich nebenbei mache”, sagt Derek nach einem Augenblick, sachlich, als ob es total normal und uninteressant ist, so wie jemand erzählen würde, dass er einen Frischkäse-Bagel gefrühstückt hat. 

Dereks abschätziger, beiläufiger Ton erweckt in Stiles den Wunsch, ihm in die Leber zu boxen.

“Sie sollen nicht wie du aussehen. Sie sollen wie gar niemand aussehen.” Derek erklärt es langsam, als wäre Stiles fünf und noch dabei zu lernen, wie man ordentlich mit Erwachsenen redet. “Das sind nur allgmeine Illustrationen zur Anleitung.” 

“So überrascht und stolz ich auch auf die Tatsache bin, dass du tatsächlich Hobbys hast, die nicht tödlich sind, und einer Nebenbeschäftigung nachgehst, ich bin hierher gekommen um dich freundlichst darum zu bitten, das gefälligst zu lassen. Zeichne Isaac, zeichne Boys, verdammt, warum zeichnest du nichts _Scott_ , er ist derjenige, der sich am häufigsten über dich lustig macht.” 

Denn ganz offensichtlich ist dies hier ein Scherz. Ein gemeiner, rachsüchtiger, heimlicher Scherz auf Stiles’ Kosten, während Derek sich einen ablacht. Zu viele Leute nehmen fälschlicherweise an, Derek Häle hätte keinen Sinn für Humor. Stiles weiß es besser. Er hat ihn gesehen, aus nächster Nähe persönlich mitbekommen. Und er ist sardonisch und verdreht wie Dereks Seele. Sie haben große Fortschritte gemacht seit den Tagen von Morddrohungen und physischer Gewalt – wen versucht er hier zu veralbern, beides passiert immer noch – sind sind jetzt fast irgendwie beinahe Freunde und gehen sich immer noch dauernd gegenseitig auf die Nerven, aber sogar Stiles, der ewige Scherzbold, hat seine Grenzen. Nackt auf der Rückseite eines Klistiers ist diese Grenze.

“Ich sagte doch, das bist _nicht_ du.”

Hat Derek gerade geknurrt? Stiles macht ein Gesicht, als hätte er eine Ohrfeige bekommen. 

“ _Du_ hast kein Recht, ärgerlich zu sein! _Du_ hast keine Recht, abfällig und gönnerhaft zu sein und mich anzuschauen, als sei ich verrückt, denn ich bin _nicht_ verrückt, ich ignorieren nur einfach Möglichkeiten und Zusammenhänge nicht, und ich habe schon alle Fakten in diesem Fall zusammen getragen, ihn gelöst wie Sherlock Holmes, verflucht noch mal, also kannst du es dir sparen, mich anzublaffen wie das eine Mal, als wir dich aus Versehen – Schrägstrich mit Absicht – des Mordes beschuldigt haben.”

“Sind wir fertig?” Derek verschränkt die Arme über der Brust als hätte er für diese Kindereien keine Zeit. “Ich mache gerade Ramen-Nudeln, und die Suppe verkocht gleich.”

Stiles atmet mehrfach tief ein – er merkt, dass er langsam wie ein Idiot aussieht – und fährt sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. 

“Fein. Was soll’s. Gehe und genieße deinen traurigen Topf mit Nudeln. Und übrigens, die sind echt schlecht für dich. Die Päckchen mit der Würze sind quasi Krebs in Pulverform.” 

Derek sieht plötzlich so aus, als wollte er noch mehr sagen, aber Stiles dreht sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwindet zwischen den Bäumen. Die Unterhaltung ist vorbei, so vorbei, er ist damit so durch, Derek kann von ihm aus einen Auftrag für eine drei Meter hohe Plakatwand mit seinem nackten Arsch am Rand der nächsten Autobahn annehmen. Ist ihm egal. Kümmert ihn nicht.

“Und er hat mich einfach auflaufen lassen, als wäre es keine große Sache!”

“Was hast du erwartet, eine Entschuldigung?” Scott quetscht die Knöpfe seiner Xbox-Steuerung, als schulde sie ihm Geld. “Da hast du bessere Aussichten, Dereks Debüt als Hauptdarsteller im König der Löwen auf dem Eis zu erleben.”

“In Anbetracht der Umstände, wer weiß schon, über was für geheime Talente er verfügt? Er kann wahrscheinlich vierfache Vorwärtssaltos machen und dabei mit Schwertern jonglieren. Brennenden Schwertern.”

“Wir reden seit ungefähr zehn Stunden über Derek. Ich würde echt gern damit aufhören.”

“Dieser Blick, mit dem er mich angesehen hat”, grummelt Stiles trübselig. “Du hättest seine Gesicht sehen sollen.”

“Sah es aus wie ein Hintern?”, fragt Scott.

“Wie ein _Berg_ von Hintern”, bestätigt Stiles. 

Als er am Abend von Scott nach Hause kommt, findet er einen Zettel auf der Tastatur seines Laptops. Es sind nur drei Wörter darauf gekritzelt. 

_Tut mir leid._

Keine Unterschrift, keine Erklärung. Stiles schnappt ihn sich und starrt darauf. 

“Kann es mir nicht mal ins Gesicht sagen”, murmelt er bei sich, schüttelt den Kopf und legt den Zettel auf den Tisch, statt ihn in den Müll zu werden. “... Arschgesicht.”

Am Mittwoch darauf bricht Stiles sich den Arm. 

Stiles bricht sich den Arm nicht, weil ein Monster ihn in der Mitte durchbricht, oder weil er während eines Lacrossespiels von einer Mauer aus Leuten angegriffen wird. Stiles bricht ihn sich weil zu schnell die Treppe hinunter gelaufen und _hingefallen_ ist.

“Ist okay, ihr könnt alle lachen”, sagt Stiles, als er in der Schule mit seinem Arm in Gips auftaucht. “Ich weiß, das macht ihr hinter meinem Rücken sowieso.”

Lydia deutet mit einem frisch manikürten Fingernagel auf ihn und lacht ihm ins Gesicht. Allison stößt ihr mit einem missbilligenden Ellenbogen in die Seite. 

“Was denn?”, fragt Lydia. “Das ist wahrscheinlich die albernste Verletzung, die ich in meinem Leben gesehen habe.” 

“Fast so albern wie das eine Mal, als Stiles auf der Treppe gestürzt ist und sich den Arm gebrochen hat, richtig?”, sagt Isaac.

“Oder wie das Mal, als Stiles die Kontrolle über seinen Bewegungsapparat verloren und Gravitation ihm eine Ohrfeige gegeben hat?”, fügt Erica hinzu.

“...Ich ziehe die Erlaubnis zurück, ihr gefühllosen Dämonen.”

Scott wirft einen Arm um Stiles’ Hals und zieht ihn liebevoll an sich. “Keine Sorge, Kumpel, ich komme rüber und binde dir jeden Morgen die Schuhe zu.”

“Wenn du schon dabei bist, würdest du mich auch gern anziehen, füttern und baden?”, fragt Stiles hoffnungsvoll. “Sei froh, dass ich mir nicht den Arm gebrochen habe, mit dem ich mir einen runter hole, oder ich würde dich bitten...”

Scott nimmt seinen Arm weg und geht mit betont eiligen Schritten, begleitet von allgemeinem Gegacker, davon. 

Während des Mittagessens schnappt sich Scott einen Stift und kritzelt etwas auf Stiles’ Gips, von dem Stiles nur annehmen kann, es soll ein Wolf sein – es sieht aus wie eine Kreuzung aus Lama und Pudel – mit einer Sprechblase, die aus seinem Mund kommt, die in Großbuchstaben verkündet: Vorsicht, Stufen!!!

Und plötzlich malt und schreibt jeder etwas auf den Gips. Allison schreibt in unordentlicher Schrift: ‘Ich finde dich trotzdem cool! Bestiarium, nicht Bestientum’. Sie unterschreibt es mit ihren Initialen und einem Herz. Erica schreibt: ‘Batman: 0 Treppe: 1 xoxoxxxx.’ Isaac zeichnet einen schiefen Pacman, der über die ganze Lenge des Gipses hinweg Gespenster frisst, und Boyd schreibt mit roter Tinte: ‘Denk daran, nach links und rechts zu schauen, bevor du über die Straße gehst, Stilinski’. Lydia schreibt nicht auf seinen Gips, weil sie darüber steht, aber sie hinterlässt ihm eine Karte in seinem Spind, und Stiles fühlt sich weniger wie der ungeliebte Dorftrottel und wieder mehr wie ein liebenswerter Clown. 

Nach der letzten, ‘Lasst uns rekapitulieren, wer uns diese Woche umbringen will’-Zusammenkunft, kommt Derek zu Stiles herüber und starrt eindringlich auf den Gips. Als Derek den Mund aufmacht, hält Stiles sofort eine Hand hoch. 

“Halt. Frag nicht mal.”

“Ist das ein Wolf?” Derek deutet auf Scotts Zeichnung, als ob er sich durch den armseligen Versuch persönlich beleidigt fühlt. 

“Natürlich, bist du blind?”, verteidigt Scott stolz sein Meisterwerk.

“Oh”, Stiles kann nicht anders als überrascht zu klingen, dass Derek anscheinend auf die Chance verzichtet, ihn lächerlich zu machen. “Ich dachte, du wolltest nach...”

“Deinem Unfall fragen?” Eine von Dereks Augenbrauen hebt sich etwas höher als die andere. “Erica und Isaac lachen seit Tagen darüber.”

“ _Dämonen_.” Stiles droht ihnen mit der Faust und bekommt von beiden ein identisches, breites Grinsen zur Antwort. 

Derek rollt die Augen und greift nach dem Gips. Er hebt Stiles’ Arm mit merklicher Vorsicht an, während die andere Hand in seine Jacke greift, um einen Stift herauszuziehen. Er zieht die Kappe mit dem Mund ab und trägt Tinte auf den Gips auf. Auf der freien Fläche neben Scotts Lama-Hund, skizziert Derek rasch dunkle Augen, Ohren, und einen schlanken, wölfischen Köper. Stiles’ klappt der Kiefer herunter, und er starrt mit offenem Mund und in schierem Erstaunen auf die Linien, die Kurven beschreiben und zusammen laufen, als sei er Zeuge einer wundersamen Auferstehung.

“ _So_ malt man einen Wolf”, sagt Derek durch die Stiftkappe zwischen seinen Zähnen hindurch und lässt Stiles’ Arm los. 

“Vernichtend geschlagen.” Isaac grinst Scott an. 

“Das ist...”, Stiles richtet seinen Blick langsam auf Derek, “... ganz schön _beeindruckend_.”

Derek wirkt gänzlich unsicher, wie er auf so ein aufrichtiges Kompliment reagieren soll. Er zuckt ein wenig steif mit den Schultern und sagt, “Iss ordentlich. Nimm ein paar Vitamine. Dann heilt der Bruch schneller.”

“Okay?”, sagt Stiles, noch in Schock. 

“Los, lasst uns gehen”, ruft Scott, schon mit einem Fuß aus der Tür. “Meine Mom macht heute Lasagne.”

Stiles ist echt immer noch sauer auf Derek wegen der Sache mit den Illustrationen, aber er kann ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. “Ehrlich, Mann. Du solltest deine künstlerischen Kräfte zum Guten verwenden, nicht zum Bösen.” 

Derek schaut Stiles mit einem Blick an, der schwerer zu lesen ist als üblich, und Stiles entschließt sich, einfach umzudrehen und Scott in Richtung der Lasagne zu folgen, anstatt zu versuchen, ihn zu deuten. 

Zwei Tage später bekommt Stiles eine weitere Karte.

Sie ist nicht in seinem Spind; er findet sie auf seinem Laptop in seinem Zimmer. Auf der Vorderseite der Karte befindet sich eine wunderschöne, handgezeichnete Illustration. Ein Lacrossefeld. Er selbst, der Kerl mit Kurzhaarfrisur, steht in der Mitte des Feldes, schwenkt einen Lacrosseschläger über seinem Kopf und lächelt triumphierend. Die Tribüne hinter ihm ist voll mit Leuten, die ihn anfeuern. Die Nachricht ist ein einfaches _‘Werde gesund!’_ ohne Unterschrift. 

“Oh, mein Gott”, sagt Stiles laut, als ihm klar wird, von wem sie ist. 

Im Gegensatz zu den einfachen Figuren auf den Rückseiten all der Verpackungen, die Stiles in den letzten Wochen gesammelt hat, ist die Zeichnung detailreich und beeindruckender als alles, was er gesehen hat. Das muss _Stunden_ gedauert haben. 

Wobei... auf der Bank vor den Rängen sitzt eine seltsame, primitiv gezeichnete kleine Gestalt, die aus krakeligen, zittrigen Linien besteht. Stiles blinzelt sie ein paar Sekunden lang an, bevor er erkennt, was das sein soll. Die Gestalt hat ein Gesicht, dass sich mit einem missmutigen Stirnrunzeln verzieht, einen schiefen Kiefer, und eine missgestaltete Banane als Kopf. Offenbar hat Derek sich die Zeit und Mühe gemacht, dieses wunderschöne Bild fertig zustellen, und dann schnell noch Scott mit der linken Hand hinein gekritzelt. 

Stiles bricht beinahe zusammen, er kann sich nicht an das letzte Mal erinnern, dass ihn jemand außer seinem besten Freund so zum Lachen gebracht hat.

Diesmal muss er zu Dereks Haus laufen. Er braucht _so lange_ und fragt sich, wie er und Scott jemals irgendwohin gelangt sind, bevor ihm sein Dad die Schlüssel für den Jeep gegeben hat. Dieses Mal klopft er. Erica macht die Tür auf.

“Derek da?” Das Schlimmste an dem blöden Gips ist, dass er nicht weiß, was er mit der Hand machen soll; er kann nicht damit herumfuchteln oder sie in die Tasche stecken, die einzige Lösung ist, sie steif und unbeholfen gegen seine Seite zu pressen. “Ich muss mit ihm über was reden.”

“Nee, ist er nicht. Macht seine Runde durch das Territorium, er meinte, er wäre nachher zurück. Wir sind selbst dabei, auf Patrouille zu gehen. Oder, wie ich es nennen würde – ich laufe und Boyd flucht zwei Meilen hinter mir, weil er nicht mithalten kann.”

“Hör auf zu lügen. Das macht dich nicht gerade attraktiv”, sagt Boys.

“Okay.” Stiles zuckt mit den Schultern. “Ich... warte dann, schätze ich.”

“Wie du meinst.” Erica weht an ihm vorüber, das goldene Haar durch einen Pferdeschwanz gebändigt, und Stiles staunt, um wie viel kleiner sie wirkt, wenn sie Laufschuhe statt lackierter Pumps trägt.” 

“Fass nichts an. Und geh nicht nach oben”, warnt Boyd, als er aus dem Haus tritt und Erica folgt. “Nicht nur, weil du dich selbst dabei umbringen könntest, aber es besteht die legitime Chance, dass Derek deinen Gips runter reißt und dir damit den anderen Arm bricht.”

Derek teilt jetzt seine Zeit zwischen seiner neuen Wohnung und dem alten Haus auf, aber an den Tagen vor Vollmond hängt er eher in der Nähe seines Elternhauses herum als anderswo. Dass Stiles das tatsächlich über ihn weiß, besagt ein paar alarmierende Dinge, die er sich lieber nicht eingestehen würde. 

Natürlich endet er genau dort, wohin er laut Boyd nicht gehen sollte – im ersten Stock, wo er neugierig von Raum zu Raum wandert. Er findet einen Stapel in Leder gebundener Bücker, in die Ecke eines Bücherregals gestopft, und nimmt sich eins, öffnet es in der Hoffnung, etwas Nützliches zu finden, wie ein Bestiarium, aber alles, was Stiles sieht, ist ein Graphitskizze seines eigenen, lachenden Gesichts, das ihn gleich auf der ersten Seite aus anstarrt.

“ _Was._ ” Er klemmt das Notizbuch zwischen den Gips und seinem Körper ein und blättert zur nächsten Seite. Es ist eine andere Zeichnung von ihm, dieses Mal im Sitzen mit ausgestreckten Beinen. Er blättert um. Die nächste Skizze ist von ihm, wie er über einen Laptop gebeugt ist und an einem Stift kaut. Her blättert weiter, und diesmal macht er eine übertriebene Grimasse, seine Züge komisch verzerrt. Auf der nächsten Seite gibt es eine Detailskizze seines Arms und seiner Hand. Die nächste zeigt ihn dösend auf der Couch. Seite um Seite, es sind alles Zeichnungen von ihm. 

Stiles folgt der Entwicklung seines Haars, von kurz, zu lang, zurück zum Kurzhaarschnitt, und findet heraus, dass die Skizzen bis in sein zweites High-School-Jahr zurückreichen. Auf der letzten Seite des Skizzenbuchs befindet sich eine nachdenklich aussehende Skizze seines Profils, mit einem distanzierten, in Gedanken verlorenen Ausdruck. Daneben steht eine kleine Textzeile, die besagt: _Woran denkst du?_

“Anderer Leute Sachen ohne ihr Einverständnis durchsuchen? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, das ist illegal”, sagt Dereks Stimme. 

“Natürlich stehst du genau hinter mir”, seufzt Stiles schwer. “Aber _klar_ doch.”

Er dreht sich um, und Derek lehnt im Türrahmen, die Arme überkreuzt, eine Augenbraue in einer Position, die sagt: ‘Was hast du zu deiner Entschuldigung vorzubringen?’.

“Hilf mir mal aus, wie oft bist du noch mal in mein Zimmer eingebrochen?”

“Sechs mal”, sagt Derek ohne zu überlegen. “Sieben, wenn du das Mal mitzählst, als ich mit Feenstaub vergiftet war.”

“Ich dachte, wir wären überein gekommen, davon _nie mehr_ zu sprechen.” Stiles erschauert in der Erinnerung. 

“Ich habe nie deine Sachen angefasst”, stellt Derek klar. 

Stiles hebt das Skizzenbuch hoch, eine Weigerung, den Sündenbock zu spielen. “So. Du zeichnest mich gerne, wie.” 

“...Du bist ein gutes Modell für Lebendstudien.” Derek macht sich nicht einmal die Mühe, verlegen zu gucken, während er seine künstlerischen Verbrechen gesteht. “Du bist sehr... lebhaft. Energetische Linien.” 

“Is das dein unterschwelliger Weg zu sagen, du findest mich attraktiv?”

Derek starrt ihn unnachgiebig an, ohne zu blinzeln, und Stiles verliert den Willenskampf in fünf Sekunden, schaut weg, um sich im Gesicht zu kratzen

“Tja. Ich bin... geschmeichelt, ehrlich”, sagt er zu den Bodendielen. “Und danke. Für die Karte.”

“Aber du warst so furchtbar sauer über die Verpackungen.”

Derek sieht verwirrt aus, was nicht anders zu erwarten ist, wenn man es mit dem ahnungslosesten Alpha auf dieser Seite der Rocky Mountains zu tun hat. Zugegeben, dieser Tage muss Stiles Derek für seinen Fortschritt Respekt zollen, er schätzt, Derek verbringt nur etwa vierzig Prozent seiner Zeit im Zustand der Verwirrung, im Gegensatz zu früher, als der Prozentsatz hoch in den neunzigern lag. 

“Weil ich dachte, das Ganze wäre nur ein Spaß auf meine Kosten!”, sagt Stiles aufgebracht. 

“Hältst du mich für so kindisch?” 

“Soll ich darauf wirklich antworten?” 

Derek runzelt die Stirn und verlagert sein Gewicht, öffnet seine Arme und verschränkt sie wieder, wobei das Leder seiner Jacke quietscht.

“Nein, aber im Ernst. Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich würde es nicht rauskriegen? Du hast mich auf nicht weniger als zwanzig Produkte im _ganzen Land_ gemalt.”

Derek schließt seine Augen, als ob er gegen eine bösartige Migräne kämpft. “Mir ist nicht aufgefallen, dass ich das gemacht habe.”

“Wie kann einem etwas, das man in so exzessivem Ausmaß tut, nicht auffallen?”, verlangt Stiles zu wissen. 

“Ich weiß nicht, Stiles, merkst du es immer, wenn du exzessiv anderen auf die Nerven gehst?”

Eine angespannte Minute lang scheinen sie unter ihrer Kuppel aus gegenseitigem Spott und Hohn in einer weiteren verbalen Gladiatorenkampf verstrickt zu sein. 

“...Pizzabrezeln”, sagt Stiles.

“Wie, bitte?”

“Ich denke viel über Pizzabrezeln nach. Und darüber, wie das Ökosystem in einer Raumkolonie funktionieren würde. Und das Wanderverhalten der Blauwale. Das Meer generell. Ich denke über die Grundschule nach, als nichts kompliziert war, als Brote mit Erdnussbutter und Marmelade alles wieder in Ordnung gebracht haben. Ich denke darüber nach, was Scott macht, wenn ich nicht da bin, um auf ihn aufzupassen, und ob meinem Dad gut gehen wird, wenn ich zum College gehe. Und ob es dir je auffällt, das ich lästigerweise in dich verknallt bin, du Arschgesicht.”

Dereks Augenbrauen werden beide bis zum Haaransatz katapultiert. 

“Oh”, sagt Derek.

“Ja”, sagt Stiles. 

Die Bodendielen knarzen, als jemand sein Gewicht verlagert. 

“Du hast nicht...”, Stiles fährt sich über die Wange, “ich weiß nicht, so widerlich es klingt, es gerochen?”

“Nein, Stiles. Ich kann Gefühle nicht riechen.”

“Das meinte ich – ich meinte, wie Herzfrequenz, Körperwärme, so in der Art.”

“Deine Temperatur ist wärmer als normal, und dein Herzschlag ist dauerhaft erhöht, wenn du mit Wölfen zusammen bist.”

“Oh. Deine Supersinne sind also nicht kaputt, du bist bloß doof.”

“ _Hey._ ”

Das war definitiv ein Knurren. Aber Stiles lächelt jetzt, die Turnschuhe scharren über den Boden, als er vortritt. 

“Wofür steht das ‘N’ in deinem Namen?”, fragt Stiles. 

“Wie lautet dein offizieller Vorname?”, fragt Derek zurück. 

Stiles blinzelt, dann wedelt er mit dem Finger in seine Richtung. “Touché, mein Freund.”

“Ich wollte es dir sagen”, Dereks Arme fallen zur Seite, als er sich vom Türrahmen abstößt und einen Schritt auf ihn zu macht, der Abstand zwischen ihnen sich verringert. “Ich will nicht wirklich mit dir befreundet sein.”

“Moment mal, kein Grund, beleidigend zu werden.”

“Das Skizzenbuch sollte dir klar gemacht haben, wie wenig das eine Beleidigung ist.”

“Hast du die alle aus der Erinnerung gezeichnet? Ich könnte schwören, ich habe dich nie mit einem Skizzenbuch gesehen.”

“Die meisten. Ich habe keine Fotos, um danach zu arbeiten. Das wäre irgendwie unheimlich”, sagt Derek mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht. 

Stiles lacht, und lacht, und es klingt nach Erleichterung, Aufregung, und Freude. Er überbrückt die letzten paar Schritte, lässt seine Hand in Dereks Jackentasche gleiten und zieht ihn näher zu sich. “Erzähl mir mehr darüber, dass du nicht mit mir befreundet sein willst.”

“Sicher.” Dereks Nase berührt Stiles’ Ohr und Stiles kann sein Lächeln fühlen. “Aber erzähl mir doch erst die Geschichte, wie du dir den Arm gebrochen hast. Ich hab gehört, die ist echt gut.”


End file.
